


Time of her life

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just fluff for my fave OT4. All of the chapters are short just a warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

Another lazy Sunday. Beca loves them. Spending the day with her three girlfriends, Aubrey, Chloe and Emily. Thank god she went to college otherwise she wouldn’t have met these three amazing girls. But how did Beca Mitchell end up with three gorgeous girls?


	2. Chloe - The first

Freshman year at college she didn’t want to be there like at all but then she met a certain redhead in the showers. That was the last place she thought she would meet a friend not that she was sticking around for long anyways. Together they sang both in the nude. Beca couldn’t help but check out the other woman well she was just standing there in all of her perfection. She had stunning blue eyes drilled holes straight into Beca’s sole, perky boobs that were just right, a flat toned stomach and perfect dancer’s legs toned in all of the right places. Her voice was easily comparable to that of angels singing. She turned around to exit the stall and damn her butt.

“So you at auditions,”

“Okay,”

Beca had no intentions of joining the group but that girl captivated her and she basically said yes so there is no turning back now.

Beca got into this group and now she will see Chloe every day now it’s only a matter of time before Beca makes her move. After Chloe said she had nodes Beca was by her side no matter what and Aubrey was there as well. They were like Chloe’s personal bodyguards. There was one day when Aubrey had something else to do and that’s when Beca made her move.

“You okay Chlo?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“I just wanted to ask you something,”

“What would that be Becs,”

“Would you, Chloe Beale, like to go on a date with this alt girl,”

“Of course Beca I would love to,”

“Great,”

Later that night they returned from diner

“So girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends,”


	3. Aubrey

Beca walked into the auditorium. She was late she knew that much but she almost missed her chance. That drove her crazy. She walked onto that stage and she saw Chloe but the blonde sitting next to her was stunning like jaw droppingly stunning. She performed a song called cups. That blonde woman didn't look impressed but damn she was hot like that. 

Aubrey is her name. 

“Hey Beca can we talk for minute?”

“Yeah sure what’s up?”

“What are you playing at Mitchell?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s with the way you look at Chloe and me?”

“Just admiring some works art, that’s all,”

“Don’t flirt with me Mitchell,”

“There’s no rule about dating other Bella’s is there?”

“Not yet Mitchell. Just tread carefully and take out those ear monstrosities,”

“Of course m’lady,”

“I’m watching you Mitchell,”

“I hope so who knows what i’ll do to you,” She got a death glare from Aubrey, “any way see you tomorrow,” Beca blow a kiss and left the Auditorium.

“I don’t know what you see in her Beale,”

“What do you mean Aubrey?”

“Don’t let anything with her get in the way of rehearsals,”

“Righty oh Bree, I’m more worried about you Bree if you’re going to eat her out please do quietly,”

It had while since I last talked one on one to Aubrey but I’ve seen her glances. The want, the hunger, the desire each and every time. She thinks I don’t see them but I do I love it. Chloe’s nodes bought all three of us together. Spending a lot of time with Aubrey wasn’t such a bad thing she has an awesome sense of humour and is actually lovely to be around. Chloe is finally getting her surgery. It will be four hours long plenty of time to spend with Aubrey.

“I’m worried about her Bec,”

“Aubrey I know I understand completely. I’m worried as well but there’s nothing we can do about it,”

“I know but she has been my best friend since we were eight,”

“Bree calm down she’ll be fine it’s just nodes it’s not cancer or anything,”

“I know Beca but I don’t want her to be any different from before,”

“Lets get food take your mind away from Chloe, okay?”

“Fine,”

“Come on,” I pulled Aubrey out of her seat and we walked to the little pizza place around the corner.

We enjoyed the meal. On the way back she pulled me into a tight embrace. I noticed that she was crying so as her friend I was whispering words of comfort into her ear. That’s when I slipt.

“You’re beautiful Bree,”

Fuck me

“So are you Beca. You are beautiful,”

What is happening here? She pulled back and placed a hesitant kiss on my lips and I returned it straight away. From hesitance to passion it was great.

“What was that Bree?” I said after we pulled away.

“I … what was I thinking I shouldn’t have done that,”

“Yes you should’ve,”

“What do you mean you’re with Chloe aren’t you?”

“Yes and we’ve been talking about you Bree and we would like to know if you would like to become our girlfriend so all three of us. We’ve been thinking about it since day one by the way,”

“I would love that Becs,”


	4. Emily

My last hood night party it’ll be something else.

“Hi,” it was an unknown voice but why not be polite for once.

“Hi?”

“We’re sisters,”

“Yeah Chloe told me we added a legacy I didn’t even know that was even a thing,”

The newest Bella disappeared in amongst the rest of the aca people on the premises. Damn she’s cute … no you already have two amazing girlfriends Beca. I soon found Chloe and we drank and made out because why not we cannot be tided down. Later that night I called Aubrey I obviously still had a buzz going on but I love my Bree.

“Bree, hey the Legacy is cute,”

“Becs why is that the first thing you say to me when we haven’t talked to each other in over a week?”

“But she is Bree you’ll have to come meet her baby,”

“I will. How was hood night how drunk are you babe I need to know this?”

“Not that drunk I just have a buzz going on,”

“Okay Becs have some water before bed okay I know you don’t cope well with mornings and less so when you’re hung over okay?”

“Yes Bree love you,”

“Love you too dork,”

“Hey, that was mean,”

“Bye baby I got to go. Talk later?”

“Okay bye,”

Rehearsals went down like normal Chloe and I taught Legacy the routines and slotted her into the arrangements. Whenever she made a mistake she would apologise every time it was adorable like seriously adorable. 

“Hey Beca would you be able to help me with me spot in the arrangements later?”

“Sure thing Em,”

“And Beca thanks so much for welcoming me into the Bella’s like this it means a lot to me,”

“It’s okay dude it’s for life now you’re stuck with us for ever now,”

“Thank you Beca,”

“Just send a text when you’re free do I can help,”

“Well I’m free now so can we just do it now,”

“Sure Em,”

So we were there and I was helping her with the choreography not that I’m the best at it by any means but still willing to help. 

Standing behind her my body pressed up against hers. I was guiding her every movement when she turned around.

“I almost got you there,”

“Yeah you did Em,”

“You’re really something Beca you know that right?”

“Yeah my girlfriends remind me of it quite often,”

“I wasn’t trying anything but if you don’t mind me asking who are your girlfriends?”

“A certain redhead and my old captain from my freshman year, Aubrey Posen,”

“You and Chloe are so cute together,”

“Thanks Em,”

“So how did you end up with two girlfriends?”

“I hit the jackpot I don’t believe it myself,”

“Wow,”

She kissed my check and was on her way out before I called her back.

“Em what was that?”

“I don’t know honestly, I’m sorry about that though I’ll leave before I fuck up any more,”

“I never said that was a mistake okay just understand that,”

“I shouldn’t have done that though,”

“Calm down you didn’t get in my pants it’s fine,”

“If you say so. If it’s not weird or anything I kind of love you,”

“I will all ways love you dude you’re a Bella this shit is a bond that’s deeper than love okay?”

“I knew you didn’t feel the same way,” She said it just louder than a whisper.

“Emily I never said that either,”

“What do you mean? You have two beautiful girlfriends who love you why would you need me?”

“Because you’re more than you think you are,”

“I don’t understand Becs. Why me?”

“Because you are beautiful, smart, incredibly talented and really tall like wow. I would be flattered if you came with me to get a coffee,”

“Okay Beca I would love to,”

Beca pulled Emily in and kissed her. Emily’s lips were soft. And with that they went on their coffee date?


	5. Chloe and Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the story of how Chloe and Aubrey met

Chloe Beale has been my best friend we were born. Our parents are friends who work together so we spent a lot of time together growing up. Together we discovered what friendship is. Together we discovered music. Together we faced the horrid middle school years. Together we shared our first kiss. Together we graduated high school. Together we joined an A Capella group in college. Together we fell in love. Together we denied feelings because of fear. Everything we did was together. I even think Chloe was there when I first pooped in the toilet like a big girl when I was 18 months old. She has put up with me through thick and thin. She was there when I almost ripped the Geography teachers head of in middle school. She was there when my crush of the time turned me down when I asked them out. She has always been there even when I was a raging bitch to everything that moved. Senior year of college she was there we were going to graduate together but then we met Beca effin’ Mitchell. Together we fell for her. Together we consoled. Together we cried ourselves to sleep because of no hope with that tiny alt girl.


	6. Chloe and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first meeting between Chloe and Emily

Okay lets do this. I knocked on the door of the Bella’s house. When I got into the house I followed one of the Bella’s to the longue room where the rest of them were sitting. That’s when I saw it. That flash of red hair. I looked at the face that accompanied that hair. Piercing blue eyes and a perky smile that sat on a rather nice body. When she was speaking to me I was hypnotised her voice was welcoming and soft she had a motherly feel about her I guess that happens when you are a captain for what four years I think she said. I sang my song to them they accepted me I was the newest Bella. Chloe I’ll never forget that smile so perfect. We left for the hood night party where I met Beca.


	7. Aubrey and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between Aubrey and Emily

I’ve heard a lot about this Aubrey person, I’ve seen pictures of her she is really pretty but she taken by the captains but she would be an amazing girlfriend. We failed that performance on the way back to Barden Chloe said that we are going on a retreat. Just great more time with the hot captains, I can’t control this crush forever. We arrived at ‘The lodge of fallen leaves’. All of the girls climbed out of the bus that’s when we saw her. Aubrey Posen. Her uniform hugged her in all the right place her calves were shown and they looked incredible. Her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tale, her eyes were shining and her lips looked so damn kissable like wow. These A Capella girls are hot.

“You must be Emily,”

“Hi,”

Her voice was so nice it had the right amount of comfort and stability to it but it had an under tone to it that scream don’t fuck with me. It turned me on not even lying.


	8. That time Emily's mom found out

Emily's family was a nice bunch of people, they usually accepted everyone and never judged but Emily was slightly worried about how they would react when she says that has three girlfriends. That could be interesting. 

Emily finally found a day to have lunch with her mom and her girlfriends. 

Everyone seemed to like each other on first impression but at that stage her mom didn't know that the other girls were her girlfriends. There was a moment when the other girls went to get drinks which left Emily alone with her mom. Now was the time.

"They're nice girls Em,"

"Yeah they truly are,"

"Em is something wrong?"

"Well i haven't been completely honest with you,"

"How?"

"Well Beca, Chloe and Aubrey are my girlfriends all three of them,"

"So the four of you are in a relationship?"

"Um, yeah,"

"For how long?"

"Five months,"

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Are you mad?"

"I am. You waited five months before you told me, Emily i don't care that you have three girlfriends. That's pretty amazing you have three people that care so much about you that's incredible. Congratulations Emily,"

"Thanks mom. So you really don't care?"

"As long as they don't hurt you i don't care but the day they hurt you let me know,"

"Mom they would never hurt me,"

"I hope not because it would be a shame if i had to hurt them because they hurt you,"

"Mom, don't do something stupid. I love those girls and they love me,"

"That's all i needed to hear,"

"Thanks mom,"


	9. Emily's First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut happened and it's shit but I'm not even sorry

Emily had always been worried about how she was still a virgin and she was jumping into a relationship where they were already quite active. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them because she did she absolutely loved her girlfriends it was just she was scared. She was full of insecurities because she was absolutely sure that she would suck at anything remotely close to sex. Her high school experience was very limited. She’d only had one boyfriend prier to her relationship with Chloe, Aubrey and Beca and she was afraid she’d mess up. She was afraid that if she did something wrong they’d break up with her and she really didn’t want that.

The day she decided she was ready was a huge day over all. It was the day they won the worlds therefore proving the Bella’s to be the best A capella group in the world and whilst running on off of the high from the win she decided it was time.   
Despite all her concerns she hoped that it would be a night to remember. The four girlfriends had made their way back to their hotel room completely avoiding after parties and clubs despite the protests from their fellow Bella’s and Emily spoke up about her decision.

“I was just wondering if you guys would be celebrating in a sexual way maybe?”

“So I’m taking it as you’ve never met Chloe then,” said Beca.

“Of course we are. It’s okay if you don’t want to be a part of it I’ll call Stacie and she’ll come get you and you can go out with the other girls,” said Chloe.

“I was thinking earlier,” started Emily.

“That’s dangerous,” stated Beca sarcastically and she received glares from Aubrey and Chloe, “Sorry Em you were saying?”

“Well I was thinking that maybe tonight I could join you,”

“Really?” asked Chloe excitedly.

“Yeah. I can only think of one night that could beat tonight,”

“Our wedding night,”

“Well yeah,” said Emily. A slight blush was rising to Emily cheeks and her girls wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“So how do you want to do this? You could watch us or maybe you could start it,” said Beca.

“Could I watch then join in when I get an idea of what I’m supposed to do?”

“Of course you can sweetie,” said Aubrey, “Would you like it if all three of us started together or just two of us?”

“I don’t really know,”

“I must say watching Bree and Chlo’s pretty hot,”

“Beca. Seriously, are you a horny teenage boy?”

“Yes Aubrey I’m a horny teenage boy, obviously. But it’s up to you Em. We could always just worship your temple,”

“Would that be okay?”

“Of course it would. That way we can really show you just how much we love you,” said Chloe.

“So we’ll do it that way then,”

“Yep,”

“Cool,” said Beca before she closed the distance between herself and Emily. Beca was taking it slowly and letting Emily take control. Emily hesitantly run her tongue across Beca’s bottom lip and Beca opened her mouth almost instantly. One of Beca’s hands was tangled in Emily’s hair as the other one rested contently on Emily’s cheek. Emily hesitantly brought one hand up from where it was resting on Beca’s hip to cup Beca’s boob over her shirt causing the shorter girl to moan in response. Beca brought one of her hands down to rest on top of Emily’s and squeezing slightly. Chloe came up behind Emily and started pressing open mouthed kisses along her neck as she took of Emily’s vest. Chloe found Emily’s pulse point and started sucking at it causing a moan to escape from Emily’s throat directly into Beca’s mouth. 

Aubrey stood back admiring what her girls were doing when one of Emily’s hand let go of Beca’s hip ad was left out waiting for her. She grabbed the awaiting hand and slowly started kissing Emily’s cheek whilst whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Chloe’s arms wrapped around Emily’s waist and her fingers tracing random patterns on the exposed skin at her hip. Aubrey brought on hand up to cup Emily’s boob giving it a nice squeeze. Beca pulled back and slowly pulled at Emily’s shirt before completely removing it as well as her bra. Beca’s mouth latched onto Emily’s collar bone biting, sucking and soothing before slowly moving lower to focus on the younger woman’s breasts. Aubrey started kissing her youngest girlfriend. The kisses were heated and passionate and yet still filled with so much love. Beca started to undo Emily’s pants before slowly pulling them down her long legs leaving her in just her panties. Chloe slipped a hand inside Emily’s panties finding them already soaked. She slowly ran a finger through the drenched folds that awaited her before slowly slipping a finger inside. 

As Chloe finger worked Beca removed the final boundary between where she needed to be and where she was. Beca dropped to her knees pulling on of Emily’s legs over her shoulder while Chloe moved her finger away. Emily whimpered at the lack of contact.

“Beca’s really good with her tongue. I think you’re going to like this,” whispered Chloe directly into Emily’s ear sending chills to run down her spine. The moment Beca’s tongue made contact with Emily’s pussy, Beca moaned into Emily’s centre and a loud moan rang through the room. As Beca’s tongue moved in random patterns Chloe groped her youngest girlfriend. As moans got louder and breaths got short Emily’s orgasm got closer and closer.

“I’m gonna cum,”

“It’s okay babe just let go,” said Chloe and so Emily let go. Her orgasm ripped through her her body and she slowly started coming down from her high. She fell back into Chloe’s body and string arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. “How was that?”

“Amazing,”


	10. Mornings suck but what can you do(hint drink coffee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be real morning as suck when you wake up alone because your girlfriends all wake up at a ridiculous hour of the morning

At 6am Chloe and Aubrey found themselves awake and ready for their morning jog. The two got ready in silence not wanting to wake up their younger girlfriends just yet. This was a tradition of theirs so to speak. Every morning for the better part of the past ten years they had gone for a jog. It happened with out fail unless one of the two were sick or injured. By 6:30 the two had left and they wouldn’t be back for 45 minutes at least. 

 

Emily was the next to wake. She usually woke up at about 7:30. As a general rule Emily quite enjoyed mornings, she enjoyed them even more when she saw her girlfriends walk through the door all sweaty(not that she’d admit that out loud). When she woke up she’d start to make coffee so that it’d be ready for when Chloe and Aubrey returned for their jog, made just the way they like it. Chloe had hers with milk, two sugars and a little bit of caramel. Aubrey had hers black with a sugar. Emily thought Aubrey’s taste in coffee to be awful but she always tested it to make sure it was perfect. She much preferred the way Chloe takes her coffee Emily takes hers similarly so testing it was a far more enjoyable experience.

 

By the time Beca woke up it was nearing 10 and she knew that her girlfriends would have already made the most of their days. Emily almost always had an early class that she’d be finishing soon and that Chloe would be nearing her break. Aubrey however would be busy and it sucked. All of it. Beca felt like she rarely ever saw her girlfriends anymore. She worked nights at the club downtown so she was leaving as Aubrey was coming home. She thankfully could spend time with her other two girlfriends before work as Emily was always home by 3:30 and Chloe made her way home by 4:30 at the latest, being a teacher made her life easy basic hours and teaching preschoolers meant she didn’t have a massive work load to bring home with her every day. Aubrey was a lawyer and she was killing the game. She’d slowly made a name for herself and she was one of the biggest names in corporate law in Georgia but that meant she had huge hours and brought a lot of work home with her.

 

But it was 10am and Beca had just woken up ina cold bed as per usual. She made her way out into the kitchen where she found a sticky note on the coffee machine.

 

_I love you Becs. I’ll see you tonight - Aubrey_

 

Aubrey always left sticky notes with messages around the place. It was her way of showing her girls that she did in fact live them. They always made Beca’s heart swell. She started to make her coffee and she sent a text of to her Aubrey saying how much she loved her and how she couldn’t wait to see her that night. Beca sent a text to Emily thanking her for leaving out everything she needed for her coffee and confirming that they would be meeting for lunch. 

 

Sure it sucked wakng up alone but Beca wouldn’t trade it for the world because at the end of the night she fell into bed with three beautiful women that she got to call her own. That, along with coffee, would always make up for waking up alone.


End file.
